Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to technology that enables the delineation or indication of spaces that are being monitored by various sensors.
Discussion
Ubiquitous or persuasive computing is a concept where computer processing may occur in various aspects of the environment. Ubiquitous computing may occur at any time or place, in any data format and across any network. Persuasive computing has evolved to include not only laptop computers and smartphones, but also wearable devices, sensors, lighting systems, and appliances. For example, in a domestic ubiquitous computing environment, lighting and environmental controls or sensors may be interconnected with biometric monitors so that heating and lighting conditions in a particular space may be continuously modulated.
One of the challenges of ubiquitous computing is that continuous monitoring of specific spaces may intrude in the privacy of users present within the spaces and the users may not know that they are being monitored. Additionally, hackers may easily access the system and control the sensors with a software virus, or external companies may easily access data that the users would like to remain private.